living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Taken for Granite
About DM: Jedcaj Players: * Leonardo ir'Brenith, human barbarian * Vonan'khesh, goblin ranger * Maryn O'Callaghan, half-elf rogue Notable NPCs: * Jorunn Lonefall, fellow Wayfinder and temporary warforged * Milo d'Jorasco and Amber d'Cannith, heads of a joint-house operation trying to contain the event * Clive Rossum, dying and blind professor of warforged studies at Morgrave University * Book, aka Boyd Langton, warforged agent of the Lord of Blades in charge of the failed Project Alpha, now laying low in a human body. Introduction The Wayfinder lounge is a place of many things. It is a place of relaxation for Wayfinders wanting a space to unwind, perhaps with a drink or hidden gingerbread. It is a place of pride, with trophies of all kinds decorating the interior, giving it personality. It is a place of community, where it's members meet to chat, to share, and to reminisce. On one particular afternoon, several members of the Wayfinder Foundation find themselves enjoying each other's company. The goblin, Vonan’khesh, busy cooking something on the stove while his companion, Monaak, sleeps in the corner. Curious as to what he’s making, Leonardo Brenith watches the dar, asking about his recipe and technique. Leo makes notes and lends a hand to Vonan’khesh as needed. Relaxing on the gingerbread couch, Maryn O’Callaghan scratches away in a book, writing something that takes up her full attention away from the aspiring chefs in the kitchen. The peace and serenity found on this particular afternoon is one that does not happen often. Any Wayfinder knows that there is always something afoot, just waiting around the corner to call the adventurers into action, intrigue, and mystery. The trio enjoys this moment while it lasts. Unfortunately, it does not last. Loud stomps move quickly towards the lounge door, catching the attention of the Wayfinders within. Two voices can be heard yelling, one clearly being Wencove, before the lounge door bursts open with a slam. A tall, cracked-stone warforged with a blue glowing interior scans the room. Its stony face looks panicked. Seeing the other Wayfinders, it reaches a hand forward and goes to take a step forward towards them. “H-help me!” It manages to stammer out. “Please help me!” Summary The Wayfinders discover that this warforged in need of help is actually their fellow Wayfinder friend, Jorunn Lonefall. He says he was walking around Lower Dura and remembers being near an inn called The Cracked Mirror when he suddenly fell unconscious and awoke in the body of a warforged. He also recalled others in a similar state of confusion before he ran for help. When arriving to The Cracked Mirror, the Wayfinder found that both House Jorasco and House Cannith were present, attempting to quarantine the situation. After speaking with them, a few nearby dar, and the people inside the inn, the trio discovered that about 30 people were affected, seemingly having their minds swapped with warforged and vice versa. Over the course of unraveling the mystery of what happened, the Wayfinders faked an injury, fought some misled Boromar, went to Morgrave University, and ended up inside a warehouse in Precarious District, not far from the Cracked Mirror where everything happened. Inside a supposedly vacant warehouse called R, R & E Mix and Match, a former workshop for Merrix d'Cannith, the Wayfinders found an artifact that was responsible for giving life to the golems made during the Age of Giants in Xen'drik. A professor named Clive Rossum who was dying from an incurable ailment from the Mourning that blinded him (the same ailment that Jorunn's close friend Patience suffers from) was found to be working with several warforged agents who had convinced him he was doing work that would help those with physical ailments. However, these warforged, led by a warforged named Book, were secretly pursuing an agenda to infiltrate various organizations on behalf of the Lord of Blades. After defeating multiple duplicates of Book in simple warforged shells, the Wayfinders returned Clive Rossum to his dying body, but Leonardo promised to help him with his resources. Activating the artifact also returned everyone to their original bodies. Both House Cannith and House Jorasco investigated the warehouse and returned the artifact to Morgrave for further study, but both Jorunn and Vonan'khesh kept a close eye on the artifact, fearing the artifact was too powerful to be kept in the hands of those who didn't understand its true power. In an epilogue, it was revealed that Book was switched to a human body and escaped detection. He retrieved a journal from his formal body, naming Project Alpha as a failure, but promising to lay low waiting for the proper opportunity to strike with a new plan, taking the name Boyd Langton to hide his true identity. Category:Expedition